The present invention relates to a novel cleaning apparatus and more particularly to a novel vacuum cleaner especially suitable for cleaning fireplaces and the like.
While fireplaces in the home have been popular, the task of removing ashes and cleaning the fireplace is generally considered to be a messy and unpleasant chore. Heretofore, it has usually been necessary to use a broom and shovel to remove the ashes from the fireplace and place them in a bucket or other container for dumping at a remote location. During this operation, fine ash and dust frequently is stirred up so that it may float into the air and disperse out into the room.